Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!
by Ookami Hitokage
Summary: Oh no! Mary Sue is in Tokyo Mew Mew! Watch as she attempts to spread her perfectness out into the world! But her perfectness is suddenly contradicted by the appearance of an Anti-Mary Sue. Whatever will happen! IxK, PxT, ZxM, LxP, OCxM, OCxR
1. Introduction

**Pai**: I cannot believe you are actually publishing this.

**Ookami Hitokage**: What?! It's just a harmless piece of humor!

**Kisshu**: I guess…

**Ookami Hitokage**: What, you guess? You're with Ichigo in this one.

**Kisshu**: ZOMG REALLY?!

**Ookami Hitokage**: 00 Yes.

**Pai**: I wonder if that is a good thing.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Anyway, in this fic we have quite a few pairings. Ichigo & Kisshu, Pudding & Taruto, Zakuro & Minto, Lettuce & Pai, and Mary Sue & Masaya. Cause they're both Sue's, and thus perfect for each other. --;

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

"Uwahhh!" Mary Sue gave a little yelp, leaping into the air. "I'm in Tokyo Mew Mew! Like, awesome!!!" After a few moments, she pumped her fist into the air, giggling.

Mary Sue was as perfect as perfect could be. She had porcelain skin, brilliantly blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was the smartest, strongest, _best_ person who had ever been born. She could get any guy lusting over her through one look in their direction.

Grinning and showing her perfect white teeth, Mary Sue reflected what had happened earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Whoa! So, dad, you, like, made this?!" Mary Sue asked gleefully in her perfect voice. Her perfect father, Daddy Sue, nodded._

"_Yup! You can go anywhere you want with this."_

"_Even the world of Tokyo Mew Mew?!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Eeee!" Mary Sue squealed happily. "Thank you, Daddy Sue!" She hugged her father. Then she walked up to the teleportation device her dad had made. It was perfect in every way imaginable._

_Suddenly a white light engulfed Mary Sue. After a few moments it faded, and she was gone. Daddy Sue waved sadly to where his daughter had been._

_End Flashback_

"Zomg!" Mary Sue began walking. Now she noticed she was in the park. "This is, like, awesome! I wonder what'll happen?!"

Mary Sue straightened her perfect white skirt. She was also wearing a perfect white tank top, a perfect white blouse, and perfect white sandals. All white, and all simply perfect on Mary Sue. She looked like an angel.

"Maybe I'll see that hottie Masaya!!" Mary Sue squealed at the thought.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: OO Sorry for the major uber shortness. This was just an introductory chapter.

**Kisshu**: Short?! This is the midget of all chapters!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Whatever. Just, please review. xD Nothing much to review on at the moment, but I promise you this fic will be hilarious in the future!


	2. Mary Sue Meets Ichigo & Kisshu!

**Pai**: One person reviwed. V.V

**Ookami Hitokage**: Sooooo???

**Kisshu**: --

**Ookami Hitokage**: Are you implying people don't like this fic?!

**Pai**: I am, actually.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Well! People reviewed Three Fateful Words, so they'll review this one! ;

**Pai**: -sigh- Well –

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oi, Pai! Do you want me to take your chance of getting together with Lettuce away?!

**Pai**: …-shuts up-

**Ookami Hitokage**: Good alien. –pats Pai on the head-

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Mary Sue straightened her perfect white skirt. She was also wearing a perfect white tank top, a perfect white blouse, and perfect white sandals. All white, and all simply perfect on Mary Sue. She looked like an angel._

"_Maybe I'll see that hottie Masaya!!" Mary Sue squealed at the thought._

* * *

Mary Sue continued walking, her perfect blue eyes flickering about the scenery. "Eee! The park looks exactly like it did in Tokyo Mew Mew! Of course, I am, like, in Tokyo Mew Mew." Squealing again in her perfect little voice, the goddess-on-land continued her little walk.

That was, until she saw a flash of pink in the distance.

"_Eeee_! It's Ichigo Momomiya!!!!" Coincidently, Mary Sue forgot that she was in Tokyo Mew Mew, and promptly ran toward the girl. Ichigo, was Mew form at the moment and fighting a Chimera Animal, did not notice.

Mary Sue stopped just in time to avoid the Chimera's attack, like the perfect little girl she was.

Then she noticed that Ichigo was alone.

_Uwahhh!_ she thought, _I have to help her!_

"Mary Sue Transform!" Mary Sue yelled, and transformed into her even more perfect Sue-Style-Mew. Her hair had lightened slightly, and was more golden, and up to her waist. Her eyes were an unnaturally light blue, and her skin was unnaturally white. She had a huge white dress on. She also had black cat ears and a black cat tail.

"Eeee!" Forgetting once again that she was in Tokyo Mew Mew, Mary Sue squealed, "I have kitty cat ears like Ichigo-chan!"

The Chimera Animal attacked Mary Sue, and Mary Sue dodged with her perfect cat-like reflexes and killed it in a single blow.

Ichigo, still in her Mew form, looked like she'd barely moved from the spot she had previously been in.

"Who are you?" she finally managed to ask, eyeing Mary Sue warily.

"I'm Mary Sue!" Mary Sue answered happily, smiling and showing her perfect white teeth. "You're, like, Ichigo Momomiya, from Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Ichigo stared at Mary Sue, before transforming back to her normal form. Mary Sue did, too.

"You're, like, my idol!" the Sue gushed gleefully. Ichigo kept on staring, evidently wondering, _Who the hell is this girl…?_

It was then that Kisshu decided to appear. "Hi, koneko-chan!" he said, swooping down and "accidentally" kissing Ichigo on the cheek, while not noticing Mary Sue. Ichigo gave a yelp, pushing the alien away.

"Awww…" Kisshu pouted, looking very sad.

"_Eeeee_! Kisshuuuuu-channnnnn!"

"…What the hell?"

"I'm Mary Sue! Hiiiiiiii!"

"…"

Ichigo sighed, watching the two of them. Kisshu looked just as bewildered as she had looked a few minutes ago. "Kisshu," she began, "This is Mary Sue."

"Yeah! I, like, love you, Kisshu!" Mary Sue gushed, "But Masaya's wayyyy better!"

"Hell no!" Kisshu snapped, "I'm way better than that piece of crap!"

"Like, hell no!!!" Mary Sue yelled back. "Masaya is, like, the love of my life!" Hearts formed in the perfect girl's eyes as she said the name.

Ichigo and Kisshu stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Well, whatever," Ichigo finally said. "Just stay away from him, he's mine."

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: This is the second chapter. Awesome, huh?

**Pai**: Whatever.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Dx Please review! And, unfortunately, Ichigo is still with Masaya. For now. –cackles evily-


	3. Mary Sue Meets Masaya!

**Ookami Hitokage**: So…tired…-falls over-

**Kisshu**: Dx

**Ookami Hitokage**: Bleh. Well, at least I have fans! Yay P

**Pai**: Aren't you forgetting something?

**Ookami Hitokage**: Huh?

**Pai**: -sigh- You know.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oh, THAT!

**Pai**: Yes. That. -.-;

**Kisshu**: What was all that about?

**Pai**: Hitokage-san is so deprived of sleep that she almost forgot to add the disclaimer.

**Kisshu**: Ah.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_Like, hell no!!!" Mary Sue yelled back. "Masaya is, like, the love of my life!" Hearts formed in the perfect girl's eyes as she said the name._

_Ichigo and Kisshu stared at her like she was an idiot._

"_Well, whatever," Ichigo finally said. "Just stay away from him, he's mine."_

* * *

"Nu-uh!" Mary Sue snapped. "Masaya is _mine_!" Just before it could turn into a straight-out fight about who "owned" Masaya, the boy himself walked in.

"Hi, Momomiya-san!" he said, smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo giggled.

"Aoyama-kun!"

In the meantime, poor Kisshu was reduced to glowering at Masaya.

Ichigo and Masaya both jumped about five feet into the air, and Kisshu yelped loudly when they suddenly heard, "_MASAYAAAAA-KUNNNNNN_!" Evidently the Mew and the alien had both forgotten that Mary Sue was even there. Masaya was promptly tackled to the ground by an extremely hyper blonde goddess, who proceeded to kiss him while Ichigo stared in shock. After a few moments, however…

"_WHAT THE HELL_?!" Angered, Ichigo kicked at Mary Sue, who looked as if she'd barely felt the impact the cat Mew's foot had made with her ribs. Tears looked as if they were about to collect in her eyes.

"K-koneko-chan…"

"_Get away from me, Kisshu_!"

After what seemed like hours, Masaya finally managed to pry the Sue away, who had hearts in her eyes and looked like she was about to faint. Ichigo was obviously very upset; Kisshu looked torn, as did Masaya.

"Masaya-kun, I, like, love you!" Both Masaya and the Sue stood up; Masaya pushed Mary Sue away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Masaya said, a smile forming on his lips.

"_Eeee_! I'm Mary Sue!" Mary Sue gushed, clapping her perfect hands in delight. "You're, like, Masaya Aoyama! I love youuuu! I, like, know everything about you!"

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Masaya's hand and dragged him backwards. "Hey, Aoyama-kun, let's go to the café, alright?" she said. The boy smiled.

"Alright, Momomiya-san!"

Mary Sue stared after them in silence. "Hey! Can I come too?! Like, awesome!" Without waiting for a reply, Mary Sue ran after them.

Mary Sue looked happy; Masaya was watching Mary Sue; Ichigo was fuming; and Kisshu had vanished at some point in between Mary Sue's gushing and Ichigo's anger.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Next chapter'll be when Mary Sue is at the café and tells the Mew Mews where she came from.

**Pai**: You are forgetting something.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oh, right. Please review!

**Kisshu**: Not that!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Fine. Which pairing do you think should develop first? I'm thinking Zakuro & Minto, then Mary Sue & Masaya. What do you think? I'd really appreciate it if you could put this in your reviews! Thanks!


	4. Mary Sue Visits the Cafe!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Ta da! The fourth chapter : D

**Pai**: Just get on with it.

**Ookami Hitokage**: 'Kay!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Mary Sue stared after them in silence. "Hey! Can I come too?! Like, awesome!" Without waiting for a reply, Mary Sue ran after them._

_Mary Sue looked happy; Masaya was watching Mary Sue; Ichigo was fuming; and Kisshu had vanished at some point in between Mary Sue's gushing and Ichigo's anger._

* * *

After a few minutes of happily walking, in which Ichigo had let go of Masaya's hand and had drifted a few feet away from the group, and in which Mary Sue and Masaya were talking amongst themselves – probably about school – they found themselves at the café. Mary Sue, the sweet, perfect girl that she was, opened the door for Masaya and Ichigo.

The three walked in and were met by the sight of the café just about to be closed. Minto was sitting and sipping tea as usual – and watching Zakuro, who looked as if she was about to kill two slightly older teenage boys. Their conversation could be heard from where the lorikeet was; but apparently she wasn't paying attention. Pudding was juggling several chairs. Lettuce was cleaning up plates that had evidently met their best friend – the floor. Ryou and Keiichirou were no where to be seen.

And Mary Sue was in the midst of it all in no time, in a million places at once, trying to help everyone.

"_Omg_! Do you, like, need help with that, Lettuce-chan?!" followed by a "G-gomen!"

"Oooh! Zakuro-sama!" followed by…well, nothing really. Zakuro was very quiet.

"Hiiiiii, Mintooooo-channnnn!" followed by a "_Get the hell away from me…_"

After a few minutes of staring at the hyperactive Sue, Ichigo and Masaya, with the help of Zakuro, managed to usher the remaining guests out.

As soon as Zakuro made a move, as if to forcibly take Mary Sue away from poor Lettuce – who was just about freaking out by that point – Minto stood up and said, "Hey, freak! Get away from Lettuce!"

Mary Sue immediately obliged. "Zomg! You guys, must, like, want to know my name! I'm Mary Sue!" Grinning happily, the girl was promptly dragged down the stairs and into the basement by Ichigo.

"Baka. Ryou and Keiichirou'll want to see you."

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

All the Mew Mews, Masaya, Mary Sue, Ryou, and Keiichirou were sitting at a table, sipping tea.

"So, Mary Sue, where do you come from?" Keiichirou asked quietly, surveying the Sue with interest.

"Like, _oh mah gosh_, I come from Perfect Land!" came Mary Sue's giggling reply as she sipped her tea. Ryou was staring at Mary Sue with a vein twitching in his head, while Ichigo was trying _not_ to choke on her tea while suppressing giggles at the apparently amusing sight. Poor (**A/n: Not.**) Masaya was sandwiched in-between the red-haired Mew and the blonde goddess.

"Perfect…Land…?" came Ryou's strangled question.

"Like, yes! I came here through a teleportation device my dad, Daddy Sue, made!"

Masaya suddenly said, "Oh, I think I understand. So, your family is the Sues, right?"

Mary Sue shook her head quickly. "No. I'm a Sue because I'm perfect!" As if to prove this, Mary Sue grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.

Minto glowered at Mary Sue while drinking her tea. "And how do you know you're perfect?" the lorikeet asked, trying to sound casual.

"I just know!" came the Sue's gushing reply.

Minto twitched, apparently very much offended by this remark. "Well, I'm perfect, too so I gue – "

"_You're not perfect, Minto_!" Ichigo snapped suddenly. Minto's eyes widened a fraction, and her gaze flickered from the blonde to the redhead.

"I suppose I'll be going out now," she said coolly, "I have no reason to be here."

The lorikeet got up and left. Zakuro blinked calmly at the place she'd been, before muttering something about "paparazzi", getting up, and leaving as well.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oooh, I wonder what's gonna happen.

**Kisshu**: I know! Zakuro and Minto ar –

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oi! –clamps hand over Kisshu's mouth- Stop spoiling everything, baka! Dx Please review, and the next chapter'll come out quick!


	5. Untouchable

**Ookami Hitokage**: Dx

**Kisshu**: Don't say you're upset because of lack of reviews.

**Ookami Hitokage**: But I ammmm. Dx

**Kisshu**: Whatever.

**Ookami Hitokage**: XD On with the story!

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: Crud. I forgot to put the disclaimer up in chapter 4. XX Well, this goes for that chapter, too – I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_I suppose I'll be going out now," she said coolly, "I have no reason to be here."_

_The lorikeet got up and left. Zakuro blinked calmly at the place she'd been, before muttering something about "paparazzi", getting up, and leaving as well._

* * *

Minto was outside, Zakuro observed, walking away from the café. Minto had apparently changed out of her waitress' uniform – Zakuro had as well. 

"Hey." The wolf's voice was low as she called out to the blue-haired girl, her pace quickening slightly to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Home," came Minto's flat reply.

* * *

_Minto's POV_

God, she's so beautiful. Sometimes I wish I could just reach out and touch her – but no, she's Fujiwara Zakuro – and that makes her untouchable.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Why are you going home?" Zakuro's voice blows me out of my thoughts.

"Home…" I reply, confused. "Oh, _home_! I'm going home because…because…" Desperately I try recollect my thoughts. Damn her voice…

"Well, I have no reason to be there, especially with miss perfect Mary Sue there!" I say in an almost triumphant voice. Zakuro looks at me oddly, before finally replying,

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

I think I'm going to faint. She actually said I was right!

I inwardly smile, but on the outside keep my face a scowl.

We continue walking, now nearing the park.

Damnit. I know my gaze is anxiously flickering to hers, but I can't help it! She's a wolf, and I'm a bird. I've been captured by her…well…I don't know how to explain it!!

She's so beautiful…

Oh hell with it.

We're in the park now. No one's here, which is odd – but all the better, I guess.

Zakuro is walking beside me now. I think I'm going to kiss her. Yes, I am. She must know my feelings. I…I…I _love her_. I've never loved anyone before, not like this. Not when I keep getting butterflies, not when I feel…so strange just _looking_ at her, just _being_ with her.

I'm alone with her.

Shit.

What was I going to do?

Oh, right.

Abruptly I turn toward the wolf walking beside me, grab her by the shirt, and pull her down toward me, placing my lips over hers and closing my eyes.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Zakuro blinked rapidly in shock. First she was walking calmly with Minto, enjoying a nice sunny day, and the next second the girl was _kissing_ her?!

Well, she had to admit, it did feel nice…

Suddenly Minto pulled back, looking as if she was hyperventilating.

"Ah…! I'm sorry! G-gomen!" the lorikeet stuttered, quickly turning around again and looking as if she was about to flee the "scene of the crime".

Zakuro calmly – well, as calmly as she could – accessed the situation.

She'd felt…strange when she was kissing Minto. Well, it had been rather one-sided on Minto's part, but still. It had felt…right.

And now Zakuro was feeling downright weird.

"Hey, Minto." The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. Minto stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around to face the wolf, who hadn't moved an inch.

"That felt nice."

As Minto's face flushed visibly, Zakuro could feel a sly smirk finding its way to her lips.

And Minto fled.

As soon as the lorikeet was out of sight, Zakuro lifted her face up toward the sky…

And laughed.

_What is this wonderful feeling? Whatever it is, I don't want to let it go..._

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: No Mary Sue in this one. Yay. XD Somewhat fluff-filled though. 

**Kisshu**: Ew.

**Ookami Hitoakge**: Oh, so you don't want any fluff in _your_ chapters with Ichigo?

**Kisshu**: -shuts up-

**Ookami Hitokage**: XD To answer your question, xMew Ichigox, Kisshu will be coming in…soon, I believe. Within the next three to four chapters, I hope. XD

**Pai**: I am saying this against my will. Please R&R.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Good alien! Your time with Lettuce will come soon, my friend!

**Pai**: ...-blushes-

**Ookami Hitokage**: ZOMG I MADE THE EMOTIONLESS GUY BLUSH. WHOOT. -coughlaughcough-


	6. Mary Sue Knows Things!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Yay! I got reviews!

**Kisshu**: --;

**Ookami Hitokage**: On the storyyyy. Unfortunately, Mary Sue is in this one. Dx Ah well. She IS the main character of the story, hence the title. XD

**Disclaimer!**

**Pai**: Hitokage-san does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, I'd go jump off a cliff.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Aww! Don't say that!

**Pai**: It's true, though.

**Ookami Hitokage**: -sniff-

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_And Minto fled._

_As soon as the lorikeet was out of sight, Zakuro lifted her face up toward the sky…_

_And laughed._

What is this wonderful feeling? Whatever it is, I don't want to let it go…

* * *

Soon after Minto and Zakuro left, the conversation in the café had resumed to where Mary Sue came from and her lifestyle. And all her replies had been something along the lines of "I'm just perfect", "it's called perfection", or something with the word "perfect" somewhere in it.

Masaya was growing more interested by the moment, Lettuce was becoming more bewildered, Pudding was becoming more hyper, and Ichigo was getting angrier, as was Ryou. Keiichirou, his usual polite self, said nothing, only asking the questions.

Soon, though, it was getting rather late, and Lettuce decided to leave, as did Pudding.

"So, Mary Sue, Perfect Land…do many people live there?" asked Keiichirou. To busy herself, Ichigo was cleaning up the cups that had formerly been occupied by tea. She was possibly doing it to also avoid causing some sort of bodily harm to Mary Sue.

Like she could. Mary Sue was _perfect_, so obviously Ichigo couldn't hurt her. Duh.

"Oh! Like, not many. Only, like, perfect people can live there!" Mary Sue replied in her cadence voice.

"And…forgive me for asking, but which of us would you call…'perfect'?" asked Keiichirou, evidently interested in the answer.

Mary Sue thought for a few moments. "Well, Masaya-kun, obvious_lyyyyy_," she answered, "Minto probably wouldn't be a Sue, though. If only she hadn't said that she was perfect, the little bi-atch." Ichigo twitched at the comment. "Ichigo and Kisshu wouldn't be perfect, either." Ichigo twitched again.

"Oh? So you met Kisshu?" asked Ryou. Doubt was obvious in his voice. He was probably thinking about the many ways Kisshu could have killed Mary Sue.

He was obviously as fed-up with her apparent perfectness as Ichigo.

"Like, _oh mah gosh_, yes!" Mary Sue giggled. "He should, like, tota_lly_ get together with Ichigo-chan. Then I could be with Masaya-kun!" There was a brief pause in which Masaya was staring at her in odd fascination, and Ichigo was glowering at her, nearly dropping a teacup. "Omg! I said that out-loud?!" She giggled, clapping her hands happily.

"For one thing," Ichigo said coolly, "Aoyama-kun is my boyfriend, not yours. For another, I absolutely loathe Kisshu – "

"Zomg! Like, no you don't!" yelled Mary Sue. "I've seen it in your eyes!" Now, _her_ eyes were almost crazy-looking at that moment.

* * *

**Kisshu**: Yay for the cliffiness! Dx

**Ookami Hitokage**: First of all, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. Dx I'm usually a daily updater. However, I have some excuses. Full Moon wo Sagashite, for example, is a _wonderful_ manga of which I've just gotten volumes 1 and 2. Simply awesome…sad, though. If you liked Tokyo Mew Mew (the manga, which I have not read) then you'll definitely like Full Moon wo Sagashite!

**Pai**: Hitokage-san is too embarrassed to say this – thus I shall say it for her.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Nuuu ;;

**Pai**: …Hitokage-san has many tests (school) this week. She's also been working on a Valentine's Day oneshot…which will undoubtedly come out very late.

**Ookami Hitokage**: XD Yus. Also I will be starting several other fics at the same time as I'm working on this one…one of them will be for Full Moon wo Sagashite, and another will be a little PaiXLettuce fic, who's plot has been bouncing in my mind all day. Well, please review this chappy so I can continue! I'll try to get out at least three chapters by the end of the week.


	7. Mary Sue Faces the Wrath of Ichigo!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Dx My plan failed.

**Kisshu**: --;

**Ookami Hitokage**: I've got a ton of things going on, I'm sick, not to mention I have tests. And thank you, Black Neko Chan for the wishes!

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_For one thing," Ichigo said coolly, "Aoyama-kun is my boyfriend, not yours. For another, I absolutely loathe Kisshu – "_

"_Zomg! Like, no you don't!" yelled Mary Sue. "I've seen it in your eyes!" Now, her eyes were almost crazy-looking at that moment._

* * *

Ichigo hurled the cup at Mary Sue, who caught it with ease with her awesome ninja-cat-Sueness.

"Gawd! I'm perfect, so you _obviously_ can't hurt me!" the Sue stuck her tongue out at Ichigo, who was shaking with rage.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

"Mary Sue Transform!"

The two felines lunged at each other, while Ryou, Keiichirou, and Masaya promptly fled the basement. Sounds of crashing and flashing lights came from the basement, and Ryou and Keiichirou were fearing for the life of Ichigo.

Well, duh. Mary Sue was _perfect_, so of course they'd be fearing for Ichigo's life!

A few minutes later, a normal Mary Sue bounced up the stairs, flashing her perfect white teeth at Masaya. "Hiiiii!"

Ichigo dragged herself up the stairs, looking quite beaten up, a few moments later.

"…Damn you, Mary Sue."

"Oooh, is that all you, like, got?! I barely felt a thing!"

That was true, of course. The perfect Sue had dodged all of Ichigo's attacks, and Ichigo had only been able to dodge one.

The Mew groaned, forcing herself to her feet and glowering at Mary Sue. She took a few shaky steps forward…

…and slapped Mary Sue, _hard_.

The "poor" Sue stumbled backwards, clutching her cheek in apparent agony.

"Sue-chan!" Masaya yelled, catching the blonde goddess before she could fall. She nearly fainted.

"Masaya-kun! I love you!"

"Sue-chan, I love you too!"

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Love at first sight…? –attempts to make an excuse-

**Kisshu**: I'll kill him!

**Ookami Hitokage**: You said the same thing in Three Fateful Words!

**Kisshu**: So?! I'll still kill him!

**Ookami Hitokage**: I hate to break it to ya, but Mary Sue'll probably kill you first.


	8. Baka Koneko

**Ookami Hitokage**: Thank you very much for your review, Saba Butt. Masaya was OOC on purpose, though. XP Sorry if that bothers you. And, at the moment I'm not sure when Lettuce & Pai shall come in, but when it does (probably in 2-3 chapters), it'll mostly be fluff. Cause I have so much fun writing fluff. Tee hee.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_Sue-chan!" Masaya yelled, catching the blonde goddess before she could fall. She nearly fainted._

"_Masaya-kun! I love you!"_

"_Sue-chan, I love you too!"_

* * *

Ichigo stared at the two, open-mouthed. 

"Aoyama…kun?" the Mew whispered softly. She was shocked, angered.

Betrayed.

Masaya looked up, almost as if seeing Ichigo for the first time. "Momomiya-san, I'm sorry."

Mary Sue leaped to her feet and out of Masaya's arms. "Hell yeah! He, like, loves me!"

"He like-loves you?!" snapped Ichigo angrily. "Which one is it?!!"

"Hah! I'm perfect, he'd never like a bitch like you! And he _loves_ me!"

Hot anger swirled within the Mew Mew, and she lunged, aiming to cause bodily pain to the Sue. However, she dodged easily, and punched her in reply. Yelping, Ichigo fell, the pain of the new wound and her already-wounded body making her head spin.

"Whatever!" the red-haired girl yelled, "Don't touch me, Aoyama-kun!" Said boy had reached down and tried to help her. Ichigo got up by herself, and somehow ran out of the café, despite her bruises and injuries.

Masaya and Mary Sue kissed as Ichigo left.

* * *

Ichigo felt like she wasn't processing anything. How dare that Mary Sue! She and all her perfectness…she didn't deserve to live! She was an abomination to Tokyo! To Japan! To the world! To the whole universe! 

Muttering angrily under her breath, Ichigo was soon home. She didn't say a word to her parents, and instead slunk up the stairs to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she glowered blankly at a wall, imagining it was Mary Sue.

It was at that moment that Kisshu chose to appear in her room.

"What's wrong, koneko-chan?!" the alien asked, zipping to her side and sitting down beside her. He raised one arm to put it around her shoulders; however Ichigo recoiled and got up, standing in the middle of the room instead.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Frowning, Kisshu watched the Mew. When Ichigo didn't answer, the alien teleported in front of her and attempted to kiss her.

Any reaction would be better than what she was doing now.

AKA, staring blankly.

Ichigo didn't even say anything; simply dodged him and sat down on the bed again. The alien nearly fell flat on his face on the floor.

"Did Aoyama do something?" Kisshu asked, floating.

"Hell yeah he did something!" Ichigo snapped. "He fell in love with that stupid Mary Sue! Oh, wait, she isn't, she's perfect, so she's wayyyyyy smarter than me! Except, she inserts 'like' in _every single sentence, even when it doesn't belong there_!!"

Kisshu inclined his head and said, "So, because Masaya loves Mary Sue, you think you're not perfect?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

Kisshu frowned. "Baka koneko-chan!"

Ichigo looked up from staring at the floor. "Huh?"

"You are perfect!" Kisshu practically announced, "And if you don't think so, I'll prove it to you!"

"Wha…?! Um, Kisshu, bu –" Ichigo didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence because the green-haired alien had pressed his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Two shouts for Ichigo & Kisshu! 

**Kisshu**: Isn't it supposed to be "three shouts"/

**Ookami Hitokage**: Cocky bastard. :X

**Kisshu**: Huh?!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Nothing. And yes, it is supposed to be three shouts.


	9. Mary Sue Gets Thrown Out!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Yay! We're on chapter 9 now!

**Kisshu**: Almost in double-digits.

**Pai**: I'm amazed you didn't stop this story at around chapter 5.

**Ookami Hitokage**: How can you say that?! That was probably the cutest story in the whole story, besides chapter 8 of course! And you want your Lettuce-Pai fluff too, don't you?!

**Pai**: …

**Ookami Hitokage**: Aww, don't be so modest! –pats Pai on the head-

**Pai**: …get your microorganism-infested, probably-pathogenic hands off me.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Stop using your big words! ;.;

**Kisshu**: …What's pathogenic?

**Ookami Hitokage**: LAWLAWL KISSHU

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_You are perfect!" Kisshu practically announced, "And if you don't think so, I'll prove it to you!"_

"_Wha…?! Um, Kisshu, bu –" Ichigo didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence because the green-haired alien had pressed his lips onto hers._

* * *

When Ichigo left, Masaya and Mary Sue kissed. Like, obviously. Oh no, now the writer is starting to sound like Mary Sue! Ahhh!

Anyway, poor Ryou, who had already viewed too many kissing scenes in his life in the first place, looked like he was about to puke. Keiichirou looked like he was straining to still be polite. What horrible work these two men have!

Mary Sue was now sitting in Masaya's lap at a table, gushing over the perfectness of Perfect Land, while Masaya was listening intently. Ryou looked like was about to go downstairs and push the "self-destruct button", just to _not_ listen to Mary Sue talk about Perfect Land. She was perfect enough already.

EW.

Finally, Keiichirou said, "I really think you should leave, it's getting late," while still managing to keep a smile plastered on his face.

"Whatttt?!" yelled Mary Sue. "B-b-but! I'm talking about _Perfect Land_! You must, like, be _anxious_ to hear more about it!"

Quite the contrary, in fact.

"No, no, I'm sure your father will be very worried…"

"Like, no way! I'm perfect, he knows I can't get in to trouble! He can't _possibly_ get worried about me!"

"No, really please…" Keiichirou began, once again attempting to be polite, until…

"_JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE MY DAMN CAFÉ_!!"

Three guesses who that was.

"_LIKE HELL NO, YOU'RE ALL ANXIOUS TO HEAR ABOUT MY PERFECTNESS_!"

God knows why no one was hoarse yet…

A screaming match was most probably about to start.

"Sue-chan," Masaya began hesitantly, "why don't we take a walk?"

Mary Sue seemed to contemplate this. "Like, anything for Aoyama-kun!"

When the two left, Keiichirou locked and bolted the door, and Ryou put several chairs and tables in front of it. Then the two collapsed on a table in relief.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: I was hyper when I wrote this. XD

**Kisshu**: I wonder why…

**Ookami Hitokage**: Who knows? XD Probably because Ryou was acting the exact same way I probably would if someone was all "oh my gawddddd I'm so perfectttt hahahah" in my face. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Also, I have a question for you all: How and where should the Pudding & Tart pairing develop? Please answer this in your reviews. : P Ja ne! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	10. Mary Sue Goes to a Hotel!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Double-digits! Isn't that awesome!

**Kisshu**: I guess. XP

**Ookami Hitokage**: I just noticed that I made Mary Sue call Masaya "Aoyama-kun" in the last chapter, when earlier she was calling him "Masaya-kun". I apologize if this confused anyone. XD

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_Sue-chan," Masaya began hesitantly, "why don't we take a walk?"_

_Mary Sue seemed to contemplate this. "Like, anything for Aoyama-kun!"_

_When the two left, Keiichirou locked and bolted the door, and Ryou put several chairs and tables in front of it. Then the two collapsed on a table in relief._

* * *

Masaya and Mary Sue took a walk in the park at night. They talked. A lot. Mostly about perfectness. Finally, however, it was time for Masaya to go home.

"I'm sorry, Sue-chan," Masaya said as they continued walking in the moonlight. "But now I have to go home for tonight."

Mary Sue frowned. "Awww! That so, like, sucks! Oh well. I hope you have an awesome sleep, Masaya-kun! Good night!" The Sue waved as Masaya walked off to his house. Frowning, she looked around, unable to find anything to do at that moment.

"Oh! I think I'll go find a hotel! I have to sleep _somewhere_, right!" Giggling, the Sue promptly set off to find a suitable hotel.

A few minutes later, and a few omg-I-have-to-kick-the-asses-of-some-weirdo's-moves later (it was nighttime, what do you expect!), Mary Sue found a hotel. She got a room and went up the stairs to inspect the room.

"Ewww! It's all, like, dirty! And the bed is like a rock! And the soap smells icky! And…and…and!"

Naturally the blonde goddess found a million faults with the room. It was a _normal_ hotel room, of course. She immediately went down to tell the secretary, and it would not be a surprise if the hotel closed down a week or so later.

A few hotels-and-complaints, Mary Sue found a posh-looking hotel. It was _okay_, but naturally she had all the poor staff running around to get her her items. She even threatened the manager that she would close the place down if they did anything wrong.

…what a patsy - NOT.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Thank you for all your suggestions on the Pudding and Taruto pairing. : P

**Kisshu**: Please R&R! 


	11. Mary Sue Almost Cheats on Masaya!

**Ookami Hitokage**: OMGYAYIT'STHEELEVENTHCHAPTAR.

**Pai**: …Do you have any idea what you just said?

**Ookami Hitokage**: Yesh. Omg yay, it's the eleventh chapter. :D

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I no own Tokyo Mew Mew. –sniffles-

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_A few hotels-and-complaints, Mary Sue found a posh-looking hotel. It was okay, but naturally she had all the poor staff running around to get her her items. She even threatened the manager that she would close the place down if they did anything wrong._

…_what a patsy - NOT._

* * *

The next day, Mary Sue woke up and skipped her perfect self down the stairs of the hotel. Of course, all the guys in the hall and the reception had to stare at her wonderfully perfect bod', at least until she left the building.

"OMG, like those guys think I'm hot!" Mary Sue giggled as she skipped down the streets. Then she gasped dramatically, clasping her hands over her mouth. "But, what about Masaya-kun?! He might think I'm cheating on him!" The perfect Sue's eyes dripped with tears. Cheating on her equally perfect boyfriend was absolutely unthinkable – it would mean she was less than perfect, which, by all means, was impossible. Thank goodness there weren't any Anti-Mary Sues around to influence her.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: The next…eight chapters with "Anti-Mary Sue" as a prefix shall feature…Anti-chan! Yay!

**Kisshu**: Who's Anti-chan?

**Ookami Hitokage**: Anti-Mary Sue.

**Kisshu**: …you're bringing an ANTI in here?!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Yeshhh. :P I luffles her. And she should be refreshing from all the perfectness we've got already. Also, I'm probably gonna let Ryou get her. The poor guy has no one in this fic as of yet. Please R&R!


	12. AntiMary Sue's Grand Entrance!

Ookami Hitokage: The beginning of Anti-chan's segment

**Ookami Hitokage**: The beginning of Anti-chan's segment! I love her! –tackleglomps Anti-

**Anti**: U-ummm…thank you…?

**Ookami Hitokage**: I think I may include Anti in some other TMM stories I might make…

**Anti**: You don't have to!

**Ookami Hitokage**: No, really, I insist!

**Anti**: O-okay!

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew; but I do own Anti.

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Cheating on her equally perfect boyfriend was absolutely unthinkable – it would mean she was less than perfect, which, by all means, was impossible. Thank goodness there weren't any Anti-Mary Sues around to influence her._

* * *

"Where am I?"

The whisper was said in a groan as the girl looked around. She had black hair up to her shoulders that framed her face, charcoal-grey eyes, black pants, black dress shoes, a black shirt, and a black jacket. Anti Toxin – also known as Anti-Mary Sue – blinked. Suddenly the memories came back to her.

_Flashback_

_She was in Perfect Land. How did she get there? Anti Toxin, inferior to the Sues, should not be there; yet, by some sort of miracle – or was it? – she had suddenly found herself in the Perfect Land. Sues were chasing her left and right, shouting insults and throwing things. Blindly, Anti ran, before suddenly falling into some sort of compartment. Then she blacked out. The last thing she saw was a dial set at "Tokyo Mew Mew"._

_End Flashback_

"Tokyo Mew Mew…I'm in Tokyo Mew Mew?" Anti shivered. "That must mean there's a Mary Sue here, too."

Now she knew where she was; she was in park. She could see Café Mew Mew in the distance. Swallowing, she made her way toward the café, hoping that perhaps she would be able to get something to eat.

_I'm really hungry…_


	13. AntiMary Sue Transforms!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Chapter 13!

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own Anti Toxin, our anti toxin for our Mary Sue problem!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Now she knew where she was; she was in park. She could see Café Mew Mew in the distance. Swallowing, she made her way toward the café, hoping that perhaps she would be able to get something to eat._

I'm really hungry…

* * *

At the door, Anti knocked hesitantly. "Umm…hello?"

There was silence, then a yell, "If you're Mary Sue, then go away!"

That confirmed Anti's fears. There was definitely a Mary Sue in the area; her arch-enemy, her nemesis, her better half. All Anti-Mary Sues know that Mary Sues are their other half, the part that was cut off so that they would be perfect.

"I'm not Mary Sue!" Anti called back softly. "I'm Anti Toxin! M-maybe I can help you get rid of Mary Sue!" It was definitely a stretch; but maybe if she helped Tokyo Mew Mew, she would be welcome back to the Anti-Mary Sues in open arms. As one of the worst Antis, she had been shunned.

When Ryou opened the door, he _definitely_ didn't expect to see a girl clad in black, and the complete opposite of Mary Sue. She was pretty, to say the least; definitely not beautiful. And her clothes were black.

But at least she wasn't Mary Sue.

Ryou sighed, looking at Anti Toxin.

"Come in, I guess, Toxin-san. Keiichirou! We have a visitor!"

Anti Toxin slowly stepped in as she was bid to, and looked around warily. "Mary Sue isn't…_here_, is she?"

"No," Ryou replied, leading the Anti-Sue into the café. Keiichirou soon appeared.

"Why, hello!"

"H-hi…"

Keiichirou looked at Ryou. "I'm going to make us all some tea. It seems like this one is lost, too."

"Hai," Anti mumbled under her breath, shuffling her feet nervously. When Keiichirou left, she asked, "Is it alright if I try something out?"

Ryou looked up at her from sitting at one of the tables. "…Sure…"

Anti flashed Ryou a brief smile before saying. "Anti-Mary Sue, Transform!"

Darkness enveloped her, and when it receded, Ant stood there in her Mew-form. She had pale skin, black hair, and charcoal-grey eyes. She had knee-high black stockings on and black dress shoes. She wore a skirt up to her mid-thigh that had a slight ruffle to it, and black gloves up to her elbows. She had a black corset on and thin black straps on her shoulders that kept it from sliding down. In her right hand she held a leather cat'o'nine tails.

"I-I may be able to help you defeat Mary Sue, or at least send her back to Perfect Land…" Anti whispered.

* * *

Ookami Hitokage: How do you guys like Anti-chan so far? Please R&R! In the next chapter, Anti will explain an ancient prophecy of the Anti-Mary Sues.


	14. AntiMary Sue and the Prophecy!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Thank you very much for your reviews, Kish's Kittie! And yes, she is a type of Mary Sue, an Anti-Mary Sue. I hope I got that clear in her personality. X) Oh, and thanks for catching that spelling error.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own Anti Toxin, our anti toxin for our Mary Sue problem!

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Darkness enveloped her, and when it receded, Anti stood there in her Mew-form. She had pale skin, black hair, and charcoal-grey eyes. She had knee-high black stockings on and black dress shoes. She wore a skirt up to her mid-thigh that had a slight ruffle to it, and black gloves up to her elbows. She had a black corset on and thin black straps on her shoulders that kept it from sliding down. In her right hand she held a leather cat'o'nine tails._

"_I-I may be able to help you defeat Mary Sue, or at least send her back to Perfect Land…" Anti whispered._

* * *

The threesome, consisting of Keiichirou, Ryou, and Anti, sat in café with cups of tea in front of them.

"Toxin-san," Ryou said, "I heard you say something about being able to help us?" Anti swallowed nervously, still in her Mew form.

"Um…yes," she admitted softly. Keiichirou leaned forward in anticipation. "There is…a prophecy that the Anti-Sues have…It's about the worst Anti." Her charcoal-gaze flickered about the café nervously. She was beginning to act like a caged animal. "Apparently the worst Anti will suddenly get sucked into the Tokyo Mew Mew world, where there is a Mary Sue…and, using her Antiness, she influences the Mary Sue and makes her become an Anti-Mary Sue."

"How is that?" Keiichirou asked, interested.

"Because she is around often," the girl continued, feeling more confident now, "the Anti-Mary Sue influences the Mary Sue. This is by being clumsy, and being generally imperfect. Because of these acts, the Mary Sue soon becomes clumsy and imperfect as well. Her pride diminishes, and slowly her rank of perfectness declines." She paused. "The worst Anti usually does this to the best Sue. It's a prophecy…so far I'm the worst Anti. So…"

"So you're going to be the one to break Anti's confidence!" Ryou said triumphantly.

"Um…yes."

"This is wonderful!" Keiichirou exclaimed, getting out of his chair so fast that it fell over. Anti Toxin noted this mentally. "You'll be able to get rid of Mary Sue!" He sounded relieved. Anti smiled slightly.

"Yes…I suppose I will," she said. After a few moments, darkness enveloped her, and she stood there, as a normal human. "Maybe being the worst Anti _is_ an asset."

Her smile turned into a full-blown grin.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put this story on a hiatus. I just can't find the muse for Tokyo Mew Mew anymore. Not that this story got boring, I love it! I have a ton of ideas for it. I just can't seem to be able to write them down at the moment. So I'll take a break from Tokyo Mew Mew. Right now I don't have too much trouble concentrating on Full Moon, so if any of you read the manga/watch the anime, expect some fics on that, kay? I hope you understand.


	15. Bored

**Ookami Hitokage**: Yay! An update! : P I hope you enjoy this fifteenth chapter of Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own Anti.

**Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_Previously on Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew!_

"_This is wonderful!" Keiichirou exclaimed, getting out of his chair so fast that it fell over. Anti Toxin noted this mentally. "You'll be able to get rid of Mary Sue!" He sounded relieved. Anti smiled slightly._

"_Yes…I suppose I will," she said. After a few moments, darkness enveloped her, and she stood there, as a normal human. "Maybe being the worst Anti is an asset."_

_Her smile turned into a full-blown grin._

* * *

Being alone was boring.

Being alone when it was raining was even more boring.

Being alone, in an empty house, when it was raining, was just about the most bored Lettuce had ever been. Her parents were out, something about shopping, and had taken her younger brother with them. When Lettuce had been asked if she wanted to go, she had politely declined.

Of course, that was when it had been early in the morning, without work, sunny, and with a shelf full of books to read. Now, however, since she'd read all the books, she was bored. So, Lettuce grabbed a raincoat, some durable boots, and headed outside.

The rain was cool and welcoming on her face, and Lettuce couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"You seem oddly happy."

Lettuce yelped, surprised, and whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Over here."

The Mew Mew blinked rapidly, before looking up. She gasped. There, Pai was floating, looking a bit amused. But the thing that caught Lettuce's eyes was the fact that he was soaked.

"A-aren't you cold, Pai-san?" Lettuce asked, timidly, before realizing that he was actually speaking to her, and not attacking. In all honesty, this would have been the best time to strike; without her friends, Lettuce had much lower self-esteem, than when she would have been with perhaps Ichigo or Minto. "Why…aren't you attacking me?" Hope blossomed in her chest. Was the alien perhaps trying to make a truce?

"…" The alien shrugged in reply, before floating away from Lettuce and then allowing himself to make contact with the ground. "Your friends…did they find a new Mew?"

An emotion close to fear enveloped Lettuce as she remembered Mary Sue, how overly-helpful she'd been. She'd terrified the poor Mew. "…I-I guess you could say that," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the alien. "She's…_perfect_." _Not to mention scary._

Pai noticed a flicker of fear in the Mew's eyes, and was tempted to ask what was wrong, but immediately decided against it. "What is her name?" Mentally, he noted the way she'd said "perfect", and decided to probe her more about it later.

"Mary Sue," Lettuce replied, feeling more confident now. "Um…why do you need to know this?"

"_Mary Sue."_

The name rang on in Pai's head. Wasn't a "Mary Sue" a perfect character, used in fanfictions and roleplaying alike? Yes, he distinctly remembered hearing about this "Mary Sue" character, and how she was apparently an abomination to the whole network of fanfiction writers and roleplayers alike. Was it true that a Mary Sue was currently inside Tokyo Mew Mew?

That would mean disaster.

"We have a problem," Pai said, before he could stop himself.

Lettuce immediately noted how he had used the word "we", instead of "I".

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Not one of my best chapters. It's bad even for this story. It took a while to write this, amazingly. For a while I wanted to just make this an Anti-chan chapter, but I decided against it seeing as there isn't any Pai & Lettuce fluff in this story yet. I doubt you can even call this fluff…but then again, I tried to keep them as in-character for this chapter as possible. (OOCness abounds in this story.) I hope this satisfies you guys, for now at least. I have a basic idea of where I want this story to go. On another note…Sorry, Kish's Kittie! I didn't put very much humor in this chapter, but I'll try to in the next one! And I'll fix that mistake ASAP.


End file.
